Puppy or Kitten?/Transcript
Narrator: 'Puppy or kitten? *'Queen Mango: Ohhhhhh! *falls down and coughs* *'Deliah: '*worried* Mommy, what's happening? *'Queen Mango: '''I'm pregnant with... with... I don't know. *gets up* I'll go ask your father... wait, no. Maybe I can ask my... no, not my grandma and grandpa! Now I know who I can ask! I can ask... *looks at the Camping Cats group* them! *walks over to them* Puppy or kitten? *'Pinkie Purra and Yellowa Stripes: Kitten! Uh, were trying to watch The Pony Show. *'Queen Mango: '''Ok! *walks over when a mysterious force suddenly strikes her into the air* Aaaahhh! Woah! *werid sound plays* *flies up more* Uh oh, if I'm up that means I'm going to go down! Uh oh... *falls down* Aaahhh, I'm falling! *hits the ground* *'Bluey: *'walks over to Queen Mango* Honey, honey?... *'Queen Mango: '*gets up and screams at Bluey* You scared me to death! *'Bluey: 'You scared ''me to death, more like! *'Queen Mango: '''Now, puppy or kitten? *'Bluey: 'Puppy, of course! I'm the father, duh! *'Queen Mango: *goes up near the screen* Awkward! *comes back to ground level* *'Bluey: '''I know it sounds awkward, but my family is devoted to having puppies, of course! Because I'm a dog! *'Queen Mango: *goes up near the screen again* *imitates O Rly* Are you rly serious? *comes back to ground level* Ok, I'm going to ask someone else. *walks away from Bluey and walks where O Rly's treehouse perch was* Hi, O Rly! *'O Rly: '''What is this?! Would you want some kibble biscuits?! *'Queen Mango: 'What the... That means you're eating money. So, puppy or kitten? *'O Rly: '*yells* OWL!!!!!!!! *silence* *'Queen Mango: 'Okay, I'll go ask somebody else. *runs where Abbey's Bakery is* Abbey, she is hardworking... *begins to slow down and finally faints* *next scene begins* *'Narrator: 'Fifteen minutes later... *'Queen Mango: '*gets up again* Alright... *faints again in the same spot* *next scene begins* *'Narrator: 'Two hours later... *'Queen Mango: *finally gets up again* Abbey... *'Abbey: '''What is it... ...Mango? *'Queen Mango: Puppy or kitten? *'Abbey: '''Kitten, of course. But, what do you want here? *'Queen Mango: 'I want to start up a poll! *'Abbey: 'Good! Then type in the code: 5059910. *corrects herself* Actually, one, zero. *'Queen Mango: 'Okay! *starts typing in the code on Abbey's cash register* *the cash register shoots up in the air and lands somewhere random* *'Queen Mango: '*gets the cash register (now a computer)* Woah, it turned into a computer! Now I can start up my poll! *starts typing* *'Narrator: 'Fifteen minutes of typing later... *'Queen Mango: '*finishes poll* Ah, complete! *next scene begins* *'Narrator: 'One minute later... *'Vanessa: 'Mom, mom! *'Vera: 'What is it? *'Vanessa: 'Can I go on my computer? *'Vera: 'Yes, Vanessa. *'Vanessa: '*goes on computer* Cool! I found something neat! Ooh, a poll! Puppy, kitten, other... Alright! *selects a random answer* *sound plays* *'Chippy: 'Uhhhh... Woah, a poll! I'm going to say other! *selects "other"* *sound plays* *next scene begins* *'Queen Mango: 'Oh! Oh no, they're coming! *'Ozzy: 'What's coming? *'Queen Mango: I'm pregnant and I'm going to give birth right now! Help me! *'Ozzy: '''All right! Lie down! Relax! *'Queen Mango: *lies down on a bed* *moans* What'll we do? *'''Ozzy: Here, I'll check. *checks Queen Mango's X Ray* Your X Ray is really bad! *murmurs something* Okay, I need to check some basic things. *grabs a stethoscope* *'Queen Mango: '''Like what? *'Ozzy: I need to do it carefully, of course! Duh! *'Queen Mango: '''All right! *'Ozzy: 'Now I shall check your heartbeat. *'Fluffy: 'Mom, what's happening to you? *'Ozzy: 'Don't worry, she's only pregnant, and she's going to give birth right now. *'Fluffy: 'That must be painful! *'Ozzy: '*checks Queen Mango's heartbeat* Oh no, no! This is bad! You're going to give birth right now and I'm so worried! Okay! *'Queen Mango: Okay, help me push! *'Ozzy: '''I know! It's so painful, but I can't help you! It's too hard! Just push on your own, please? *'Queen Mango: Alright! *begins pushing* *stops pushing* I see a head or something, but I can't tell! *pushes as hard as she could* *Kitten 1 comes out of Queen Mango* *'Kitten 1: '''Wah! *'Ozzy: 'That's your one little kitten! That is good... *'Queen Mango: 'Wait, I feel more! *'Ozzy: 'Oh no! Stupid, stupid, stupid! *'Queen Mango: '*starts pushing* *'Ozzy: 'Relax! One word: ''relax! *'Queen Mango: '*pushes* *Kitten 2 comes out of Queen Mango* *'Kitten 2: '''Mew! *'Queen Mango: 'I feel one more! *starts pushing* *Kitten 3 comes out of Queen Mango* *'Queen Mango: *crazily* That's it, THAT'S IT! Ha ha ha ha ha! *'Kitten 1: '*stumbles over Kitten 2 and Kitten 3* Pwuf! *'Ozzy: '''Ok! Congratulations for your little bundle of kittens! *silence* *'Queen Mango: *corrects Ozzy* Kindle, that should be. *'Ozzy: '*puzzled* Kindle? I thought you meant Kindle Fire! Oh! Stupid, stupid, stupid... *next scene begins* *'''Queen Mango: *'buys a bed* Bedtime for you! *'Kitten 3: '*yawns* Ya, mommy's right. *'Queen Mango: 'Good job, children! You must go to sleep now! *gets three bowls each with a fish* Now here is your food in case you are hungry. *kittens all yawn and go into their beds* *music cues* *song begins* ['Queen Mango] Good night, my precious little kittens. Good night for eternity. Rest your little heads on your beds. Make sure the bed bugs don't bite. *the "don't bite" line echos two times* Make sure you fall asleep before you get some nightmares! *song ends* *'Chippy: '*angry* Shoot! I've always wanted a SQUIRREL BUDDY! Maybe I should sing about my rant. *'???: '''Good idea. *'Chippy: Oh, yes! *music cues* *song begins* ['''Chippy] I've always wanted a squirrel buddy. *sings the "squirrel buddy" line two times again* I want a squirrel buddy to be with me all of the time! Oh no, why am I in the sky? *sings the "sky" line again but longer* Where the heck am I gonna go? I'm rising up into the air and I want a squirrel buddy! *sings the "squirrel buddy" line two times again* *song ends* *'''Chippy: '''Uh oh! *breaks the fourth wall by crashing into the screen* *coughs* *the episode ends* Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts